


Something To Talk About

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town there is always something or someone to talk about.  Clark gives them something to really talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

## Something To Talk About

by belle shadow

[]()

* * *

Living in a small town is like having a huge extended family. If someone doesn't know you, they know your parents or your friends or your neighbors. In times of crisis or family illness this can be great. People to help you or your family. The rest of the time it can be a major pain in the butt. There are few real secrets in a small town. Someone discovers most things. That person tells another person and another person and another person. The 'secret' is whispered over telephones or fences or store counters. Soon the 'secret' has changed until there is little truth at all. Sometimes it wasn't true the first time it was spoken. All gossip has one constant factor. Every piece of gossip makes some people happy, some sad and some angry. Reputations are made or broken by the stories told over coffee or a cold beer. It's one of the unspoken truths of small town life. There is always "someone or something to talk about". 

In the main office of LuthorCorp: 

"What has my son been doing in Smallville? I hear he managed to wreck another car. Was he injured?" 

" The officers I questioned said he almost died but he was rescued by a boy that was nearby. In fact rumor says they have become friends." 

" Friends! My son does not have friends. What does this hero want from Lex and who is he? Lex can be so naive sometimes." 

"The boy's name is Clark Kent. He's a freshman at high school. Lex gave him a truck for saving him, but the boy returned it." 

"Jonathan Kent's son. Damn, if he's like his father he will start trying to change Lex. My son does not need a White Knight. This Kent boy will be a terrible influence on Lex. I will have to stop this little friendship before it starts. I do not want my son around a Kent." Lionel was not happy. 

The farm: 

"Martha, I do not want Clark around Lex Luthor. I can't believe he had the nerve to send my son a truck. I will not let Clark be bought. I want him to help people because it's right, not for some reward." 

"Jonathan, I think Lex was trying to be nice. He doesn't have a reason to buy Clark. Try to give him a chance to prove himself." 

The school locker room: 

"I hear the freshman fag was rescued by Lex Luthor. You put a nerd in the cornfield and a billionaire rescues him. First Kent saves him, then he saves the scarecrow. Next thing you know they'll be dating." Laughter all around. 

The farm: 

"Martha why did you let Clark go into Metropolis with Lex? You cannot trust him. He'll have Clark in trouble." 

"Jon, Clark is a good boy and I trust his judgment. He likes Lex and I think that they're good for each other. Try not to worry." 

"I don't like the way he looks at Clark. Clark needs to be dating some girl his age not hanging out with some man. People with start talking soon." 

"I'm not worried about people talking, Jon. I want my son happy." Her husband did not look happy. 

The Beanery: 

"Pete? What the hell was Clark thinking? We were all safe and he goes back into the plant. He wouldn't help me fight that nutcase to save Lana, but he goes back for Lex Luthor. I can't believe him. I knew he deserved to be the scarecrow. Fucking Fag." 

"That's enough Whitney. Clark is not a fag. He likes girls. He watches porn movies and reads girlie mags just like the rest of us. He is not gay." Pete stomps off and Whitney scowls. They do not look happy. 

The farm: 

"Clark! What were you thinking? Why did you stay in the plant? You should have left Lex there. It's Luthor's fault that Earl is sick. He deserves whatever happens to him. Someone could have seen you on a camera. You cannot let Lex and his father discover who you are. It's too dangerous son. You know that." 

"Dad, Lex came in there to try and save us. No one made him. He did it because it was right. He didn't know what his father had done. I care what happens to Lex, even if you and Lionel don't. He's a good person. You would see that if you tried. He's my friend." 

"I know you like Lex. But he cannot be trusted. You have to believe me. I know the Luthors. Clark? Are you listening to me?" 

Clark looked out the window. He was not happy. 

The castle: 

Lex! What were you thinking? You are my heir. You cannot risk your life for a bunch of kids. You owe me more than that. That Kent boy going back to help save you did not help. It looks bad, that some teenager had to rescue a Luthor. You need to think before you do such irresponsible things. Lex are you listening to me?" 

Lex poured another scotch. He was not happy. 

The loft: 

"Lex? You know some people in town have been talking about us. They seem to think you're going to get me in trouble. ------ Some of them are saying a few other things too." 

"Well Clark, I do have a bad reputation. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I'm glad you don't know about a lot of them. Does it bother you? I don't want to do anything to make your life uncomfortable." 

" I worry about you. I don't want you blamed for things because of me. I'm happy if you're happy Lex" Lex looked very happy. 

Lex's bedroom at the castle: 

"Victoria, why are you in my bedroom? I believe you have rooms down the hall. If you don't have everything you need I can send for it. These rooms are off limits." 

"I was looking for you Lex. ------- Lex? Why do you have flannel sheets on your bed? They are so 'common'. I know this is a Scottish castle, but plaid sheets? They look like that farm boy's shirts. The one you hang around with. ------ That's it! You want the farm boy. That's sooo cute. My dear Lex, he's jailbait. Your father would not approve. I do not approve. I will not stay home while you play with the 'hired help' Lex." 

" Victoria, I'm not playing with anyone. Clark is just a friend. Now run along so I can get dressed." 

Victoria did not look happy. May-be she should call Daddy. 

Amy's bedroom: 

"Did you get rid of Victoria? Is she gone?" 

" No. Clark helped her. If you ask me Clark is the one you should be worried about. He's with Lex more than she is. He's your competition." 

"Don't be silly. Clark's nice and he's in love with Lana. He's always so nice to me, just like Lex. Get rid of that tramp and Lex will see me instead of her." 

Jeff leaves the room. "That's what you think sis. Lex only sees Clark." 

The farm: 

"Martha where did Clark get a new suit? And when did he start saying things like 'we're taking the limo to the art exhibit'? He's a farm boy. I know you want him to learn new things but I hate Luthor taking him places. It's just not right." 

"Jon; Chloe, Lana and Pete are going too. I know you want Clark to stay here and help with the farm but I'm not sure that's what Clark wants. He loves going to the museums and art shows. If he moves to the city, these trips with Lex will help him be prepared. I don't want him to feel lost when he goes to college. Please understand." 

" What about the suit? Did Lex buy it? You know I don't want him taking any presents. Lex is not gonna buy my son." 

"Clark earned the money for the suit. We found it at a consignment shop. It was barely worn and a very good price. He can feel more confident in a nice suit like that." 

Jon snorted and walked away. 

Lex's study: 

A fire crackled in the fireplace; a chess set on the rug in front of the hearth. Lex was stretched out on the sofa with Clark leaning back against Lex's leg. "Clark you're very quite tonight. What's wrong? Your dad give you a hard time about coming over tonight?" 

"No. Well yes, but it's not that. I'm just tired of everyone treating me like a 'goody goody'. Just because I don't party or chase every girl at school doesn't mean I'm some kind of saint. And I don't like the way they treat you." 

"Don't worry about it Clark. Most people think I'm the devil and I'm corrupting their resident angel. I'm Lucifer and you're Michael. They don't want their angel to fall and get dirty." 

Clark laughed. "You always cheer me up Lex. And I'm not an angel but Lionel might be the devil." Both boys laughed. 

The high school: 

"Have you seen Lex Luthor picking Clark Kent up at school almost every afternoon? Kent is a clumsy dork and he gets to ride in million dollar cars and go to Metropolis on the weekends. Don't seem right." 

"Yeah. A few good-looking teenagers find a sugar mama. She's usually older but there's lots of sex with no strings attached. If you're lucky, she spends a little money on you or takes you a few places out of town. Clark Kent goes out and gets a sugar daddy; only his sugar daddy is twenty-one and rich. That's not fair at all." 

" Sounds like you're jealous. Guess you're happy Whitney? At least he's not chasing Lana anymore. He's getting plenty somewhere else." 

Whitney glared at the other football players. "Clark's a pretty nice guy. Lex and Clark have done some nice things for my dad and me lately. I think they're just friends and I wish you guys would just shut up and leave 'em alone." He walked off leaving the guys surprised. 

The Talon: 

"Here comes Clark. Lex should be here --- in about five minutes. He always shows up right after Clark." 

"Chloe, how do you know when Lex will be here? He doesn't come in every day. You've not been listening to the rumors at school have you? You know they're not true. Clark is not gay. He may not date very often but he's not dating Lex." 

"They may not be dating, but Lex will be here. They conveniently run into each other all the time. I know Clark likes girls. I'm just not sure if Clark knows how much he likes Lex." 

"Chloe I don't beliv-----OK, maybe you're right. Here comes Lex now and Clark has 'that smile' on his face." Lana and Chloe did not look happy. 

The castle: 

"Miss Agatha. Those cookies smell delicious. Is Mr. Kent coming over tonight? I know he loves your cookies." 

"I'm not sure. There's no school today so I thought he might stop by. Mr. Luthor gave me the weekend off so I'm making snacks and stocking the refrigerator. I made several things that they can just warm up in the microwave or oven. Mr. Luthor eats more when Clark is here. That boy has a healthy appetite and Mr. Luthor is usually in a good mood after one of Clark's visits." They smiled at each other. 

Church on Sunday morning: 

"Everyone is tempted by sinful things. It is hard to resist when the devil calls. Sometimes it's hard to recognize temptation. We can be talked into doing things, sometimes by our friends. We must try to resist these things. When we are young it is easy to be led astray. We should look to our parents for guidance and faith. Trust in the Lord to help us. Stay away from sinful things." 

Clark knew the minister was looking at him but he kept his eyes on the floor. He hated Sunday mornings. 

Under the ground: 

"How does it feel? Knowing Lex is after your son. Your teenage son. Lex likes 'em young and pretty. He screws virgins and then dumps 'em. Can't believe you let him sniff around Clark. Lex will use Clark's powers to make more money. Lex may not know his boytoy is an alien, but he will. As soon as I get out of here I'm telling everyone. Lex will keep your little boy for himself then. What do you think of that?" 

Jonathan's fist hit the reporter's jaw. He even looked a little happy after that. 

The 'Stop and Shop': 

A silver Porsche glides in beside the gas pumps. "There's Luthor and the Kent boy. Can't believe Jonathan lets the boy run around with Lex Luthor. Boys with money can get in a lot of trouble." 

"Well----don't think Jonathan has anything to do with it. Martha likes the boy. My wife says they're good for each other. Whatever the hell that means." 

"Women can have some of the strangest ideas. That Kent boy will be in trouble, you mark my words." 

"Well at least he can't get pregnant." All the men laugh as the Porsche takes off. 

Sunnydale, California: 

"Spike what are you doing here? You have a crypt. This is my apartment, not yours. And get your feet off the table." 

"I'm watching 'Passions', drinking lunch and reading your mail. Got a letter from your country cousin. Thought he was young? He's old enough to be shagging some boy billionaire. If your cousin is into blokes, does that mean you are too? Been keeping secrets from the Big Bad?" 

"Spike stay out of my mail. And Clark is not shagging anybody. He's had a crush on some girl for years but he's too shy to ask her out. He's sixteen and horny but he's not screwing guys.' 

" Well you better read your letter. It sounds like he's in lust and needs your advice. Why he thinks you can help, I don't know. You have terrible taste in women and can't catch a man." Spike raised an eyebrow and leered. "I can show you how and you can tell the kid. If you're gonna shag, you should learn from the best." 

"Spike, go home!" 

The front of the high school: 

Lex Luthor is leaning against the front of a new car. The car is midnight blue. Lex is dressed in dark blue and black. Both looked expensive. 

"Guess he came to take his boyfriend for a ride." 

"Damn. Would you look at that. It's the brand new Ferrari Spider. It's a 6 speed with 400 horsepower, and goes from 0-60 in less 4 seconds. They cost around $170,000 without extras. I'm sure that car has lots of extras." 

They watch with envy as Clark comes bouncing out of the school. His face lights up when he sees Lex waiting for him. When he gets near, Lex tosses him the keys. "Wanna go for a drive? Thought you might want to try it out." Clark slides under the steering wheel. The motor purrs and they drive into the sunset. 

The football players read the tag in shock. 'CLARX' They all look pissed off. 

School counselor's office: 

"Please be seated Clark. The school nurse and I have decided to try something new this year. We are trying to talk to all the students, one on one. We are especially interested in talking to the students that may be dating someone older. I know several students are dating people that have all ready graduated. We just want everyone to know that they can talk to us about anything. If someone is putting pressure on them to do something they are not ready for, they can come and tell us. Are you doing OK, Clark? No problems with your family. No one has been harassing you or anything?" 

"I'm fine Ms. Rosenlof. No problems at all." 

"Good. Well --- if you're sure? Please take these and read them. And remember. We're here for you." 

Clark left with red cheeks and a frown. 

The loft: 

"Lex, the rumors are still going around. I wish everyone would find something new to talk about. After a year and all the things that have happened, you would think someone more interesting would come along." 

"Clark, you know we are the most interesting people in the world. We are the stuff of legends my friend" Lex smiled. "It's a small town. Everyone thinks I'm the Evil Incarnate and you're the Virgin Sacrifice. I'm desecrating their golden child," Lex laughs. "What's happened now?" 

"Lex! Evil Incarnate? Virgin sacrifice?" Clark rolls his eyes "The school counselor talked to me today. She didn't want to be too obvious. She gave me one pamphlet on teen pregnancy and five on gay sex. Want to read them?" 

"Why? I don't want to get the gay virgin sacrifice pregnant." 

Clark threw a pillow at him. Soon they were acting like five-year-olds. Outside the barn Jon glared at Martha. " He's here again. What do they do up there any way? I wish I had never fixed that place up for Clark." 

" You do not mean that. Listen at the laughter. Our son is happy with Lex. Try to be happy for them." 

"You sound like those people in town. Every where I go people are whispering about my son dating Lex Luthor. My son is not gay. He is not dating some rich bastard." 

"Calm down Jonathan. Clark and Lex will hear you." Martha glared at Jonathan. 

Behind the barn: 

Jonathan was sitting against the fence talking to a cow. He was depressed. He had drunk a few too many beers. "Bessie? What am I gonna do? I don't want my son to be gay. I know he's an alien but that don't mean he's gay does it? Is this because I didn't let him play football? This is probably all my fault. Martha says I have to be supportive. I don't want be supportive. I want him to chase Lana Lang even if she is like Nell. -----But I don't want to lose Clark. If he is gay I'll still love him; he's my son. Bessie, does he have to like Lex? I hate Lex. I hate Lionel. I hate all the Luthors. If he's gonna be gay why can't he like Pete or Whitney? Not Lex." Bessie chewed her grass and watched tears roll down Jonathan's face. 

Metropolis: 

"Pack my things. I'm going to Smallville. I want to see what my son is doing. He's still friends with that underage farm boy. I can't believe he shot someone to save Jonathan Kent. Kent hates me. He would never do anything to protect Lex. I also want to keep an eye on Lex and his new business ventures. I want to know if that Kent boy is trying to get my money. I need to let everyone know that I am still the head of this family and not to mess with me. Where's my cane and glasses? Well? What are you waiting for? Christmas?" 

Lionel had a shark's grin on his face as his toady ran to do his bidding. 

Someone's back porch: 

"Belle, did you hear that Luthor boy got married? Some trampy thing that teaches at the high school. Hear she's got all those teenagers foaming at the mouth." 

"Married? I thought he was spending time with that nice Clark Kent. Did he ruin Clark's reputation and then leave him?" 

"What are you talking about Belle? They're both men. They can't do things like that." 

"Course they can Clara. Thinking about the two of them makes me feel young. I don't feel a day over seventy after I see them together. They are both so cute. Young love and I bet the sex is great too." 

"Belle! I can't believe you said that. What would the neighbors say, or that nice Rev. Wright at the church? Clara's face was red as a rose. 

The Talon: 

Chloe slides into the table beside Clark. Lana and Pete look at her to see what has her so excited. With Chloe it could be anything. She has been acting a little happier lately although it's obvious she still has a crush on Clark. Obvious to everyone but Clark. Pete wished she would look at him like that sometime. Maybe someday. 

"Did you guys hear about the Halloween party at the high school? Everyone is supposed to dress like a movie, TV show or song title. I think that will be fun. You're supposed to go in a group of two or more people. Are you guys going?" 

In a robotics sounding voice Pete answers, "Slow down Chloe. Yes we heard about the party. Yes we are going. No we don't know how we are going to dress. Are we going together? I don't know yet. Have I answered everything?" 

Clark and Lana were laughing as Chloe slapped at Pete. "I'm just excited. It's been a while since we've done anything really fun. We could go as the 'Charmed Ones'. Pete could be the detective, Lana could be Piper, I could be Phoebe and Clark could be Cole. Tall, dark and evil. How about it?" 

"Sorry Chloe. I've already asked someone else to go with me," Clark said softly. He also looked a little guilty. 

Chloe tried not to look too disappointed. "Oh well, what about you guys? Want to go together? We could find something to work on." 

"Sure Chloe. That sounds like fun. What about you Pete? You want to escort Chloe and me to the party?" 

"I will gladly go with two of the prettiest girls in school." Pete looked proud as he smiled at both of them. He had his suspicions about whom Clark had asked. He didn't like Lex Luthor but he knew Clark did and Clark was his friend. He really wanted Clark to be happy and he had so many things to hide. Maybe being friends with Lex was good for him. Pete just wished that Clark would pick someone besides Lex if he was gay. 

Clark slide out of his chair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have to be home soon." He walked down the street and behind some buildings. He didn't see anyone around so he ran to the castle. He slowed down when he came close so no one would see him zooming past. Lex was in his study. "Hi Clark. Long day at school?" 

"Hi Lex. Lex? Would you be willing to go somewhere with me? I mean in Smallville. I mean, I know you don't like people talking but they all ready do and I want to do something to kinda surprise everyone. OK?" 

"Clark are we talking about a date? Where everyone will see us? In Smallville? Clark have you hid your father's gun? I really do not want to be shot by Jonathan Kent. He already tried once. You might not be able to save me this time. My father will not be happy either." Lex paused for minute. Then he smiled. One of his 'this will piss everyone off' smiles. "I would love to go with you Clark. Now, where are we going?" 

Clark explained. As he told Lex his idea, Lex's smile grew more and more. His father and Jonathan Kent would have been very worried if they saw that smile. 

The school--Halloween night: 

The gym had been decorated with the normal Halloween trimmings. Pumpkins, ghosts, skeletons and other scary things were everywhere. There were orange and purple lights, but no green ones. Smallville might be in denial but they weren't completely stupid. The band was very good and several people were dancing. As each group or couple arrived someone announced the name of the show or song they represented. Some costumes were easy to figure out, some not. There was plenty of 'Star Wars', 'Spiderman' and 'Lord of the Rings'. Whitney was in town on leave and Lana had decided to come with him. Surprisingly, they were dressed as Hermann and Lily. Lana had on a long dress and had white streaks in her hair. Whitney had on green make up and black clothes. He was a short Munster. Chloe had talked Pete into being 'Kid Rock'. He had on lots of feathers and a big red, white and blue hat. Chloe had long blonde hair and a huge chest. Easy to know who she was. Jonathan and Martha were chaperones. Jonathan looked like Hawkeye Pierce and Martha was Hot Lips. Everyone was wondering where Clark was. Jonathan knew his son was coming with Lex and he was not happy. He could not understand why Martha was not upset. She was Clark's mother; she should worry about the things people were saying about him. 

The announcer stepped up to his mike. "The next couple is Clark Kent and Lex Luther." Everything became very quiet. The band was silent too. " Their theme is 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt." The band started playing very low. 

[People are talkin, talking 'bout people I hear them whisper, you won't believe it They think we're lovers kept under covers I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darling' 

Let's give them something to talk about] 

As the chorus started, Lex stepped through the door. A few mouths fell open and a few started to drool. Few people ever saw Lex without long sleeves or a coat. He usually had on a suit. Not tonight. He had on black leather boots with silver chains on them. Black leather pants hugged his legs. Red serpents twined around the legs up to his crotch. A black leather vest topped the outfit. It hung open with silver chains crossing a muscular chest and a nice 'six pack'. Lex was not a big man but he worked out in the gym and fenced often. Red leather strips were tied around very nice arms. If you looked close there were little silver pitchforks tied into the leather. A larger silver pitchfork was stuck in his leather belt. He looked like the leader of a rock band or the devil himself. A black leather headband had little skulls and horns on it. His skin look soft and creamy against all that black. Lex was wearing his 'I'm going to destroy you' smile. It took everyone a minute to realize that Clark wasn't with him. 

The second verse of the song started. Clark came through the door behind Lex. When Lex stepped aside, everyone gasped. Clark had on a long white robe. It was sleeveless, leaving those big arms bare. Gold chains pulled the cloth together on the shoulders leaving a lot skin bare. The front of the robe was open in front from his neck to his waist. Golden skin peeked out of the white folds. The sides of the robe were split all the way down, except for a small section at the hips. A gold chain held the waist tight. Long golden legs could be seen from hip to heel on each side. Whether or not he had on underwear was left to the imagination. His feet were bare; gold chains circled each ankle and wrist. The best parts of the costume were the wings and the halo. The wings were beautiful, covered in soft white feathers. They went from above his shoulders, almost to the floor. Over his head was a golden halo tipped far over to the side. Clark looked a like a very debauched angel. A debauched angel that was having a very good time. The seductive smile added to the effect. 

Everyone started talking at once. Lex and Clark walked onto the floor and started slow dancing. Jonathan Kent looked like he was having a heart attack especially when he looked over at Martha. Martha, Lana and Chloe were hanging on to each other laughing until tears ran down their cheeks. Between laughs Martha said proudly, "My son may be shy most of the time but he knows how to stir things up." Whitney and Pete just looked at each other shook their heads. 

Jonathan gave up as he saw the way Lex and Clark were looking at each other. Some things you just can't fight. 


End file.
